Untouchable
by Rosie Fenwick
Summary: It has been perceived that a Slytherin & a Gryffindor could never have anything in common. But Blaise Zabini and Seamus Finnigan might have broken that long lasting "guideline" by having more than a few similarities ;) DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Harry Potter Franchise :( but this is my story! I hope you enjoy :)
1. Seamus

**_A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to Blaise & Seamus fan fiction time! My name is Rosie, and I hope you guys enjoy!_**

**Seamus's POV**

Seamus Finnigan was gay. He had never been with a boy or liked one boy in particular. But he just knew. He knew because when he kissed Ginny Weasley he didn't feel anything. And when Hannah Abbott kissed him he didn't feel anything. But when he just looked at Harry Potter, he felt something. Seamus didn't like Harry, but he was definitely attracted to him.

A fifteen-year-old Seamus was sort of glad he knew this. But sort of unhappy he did. Because knowing you like boys and knowing you are the only one at your school who does, can be incredibly lonely. In fact, Seamus laid in his bed at night and cried because he was so lonely. He couldn't even tell his best friend because then Dean might not be comfortable being friends anymore.

So a very lonely Seamus went about his days. He went to classes, did the work (not very well) and then looked at other boys. Dean asked Seamus if he wanted to do something after classes or on the weekend but Seamus said no and then the conversation was over. Then he ate and went straight to the dormitories to lay in bed and cry.

One day however, things went differently. Dean asked Seamus if he wanted to do something and Seamus said no but this time the conversation was not over.

"What the hell is wrong with you Seamus?!" Dean yelled.

"SSSSHHHHHHHHHH!" Madame Pince put a finger to her lips.

Taken by surprise by his sudden outburst all Seamus could do was look at him.

"You never talk to me anymore, you never do anything anymore! I'VE LOST MY BEST FRIEND!" Dean shouted.

"You," Pince pointed a finger at Dean, "Out. Now!" She gestured to the door.

This outraged Seamus. How dare Dean accuse him of being a bad best friend? Did Dean notice all the times Seamus was alone crying? Did Dean notice all the times he cried himself to sleep? Did Dean even notice all the times Seamus acted incredibly gay half the time?! Of course he didn't because Dean was Dean and all Dean cared about was Dean. But of course because Seamus was Seamus, he bottled up all that rage and swallowed it so all he said was "I'm right here Dean" in an annoyed tone.

"No shit Seamus," Dean muttered gathering his books, "no bloody shit!" and just like that, Dean stormed out of the library and just like that, Seamus was alone again.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading my first chapter! I honestly haven't written fanfiction in months so excuse me if this sucks! Feel free to leave feedback, I would love it if you did! There will be more chapters but anyone who reads my stories will tell you I'm not very good at updating frequently. Also if you like the Gryffindor/Slytherin thing PLEASE by all means check out my Drinny fic ;) Anyways, have a good weekend everyone!**_

**_-Rosie xoxoxo_**


	2. Pansy's Rage

_**A/N: Wow two chapters within two days?! WHat is this sorcery!? Enjoy ;)**_

**Blaise's POV**

Blaise Zabini was lonely. He wouldn't say he was depressed but he definitely was lonely. Blaise's best friends were Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, but they were mad at him because of his "insensitive outburst" last week. So Blaise sat in the dining hall with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle one morning and sitting with them is as good as sitting alone. So, Blaise sat in the dining hall alone Tuesday morning.

To be honest Blaise had been lonely for quite some time. It hadn't just started at this week of being separated from his best friends. This may be because of many reasons but if someone were to ask him he would only be able to think of one; Blaise Zabini was gay. This was a lonely feeling because not only was he the only damn person at Hogwarts who was gay, but also because he was in love with his best friend who was undoubtedly straight. And also of course because Pansy was oh so worried about Draco to notice that over the past year Blaise had become exceedingly sad.

So Blaise was sad, lonely, gay, and in love with Draco Malfoy. Could this year get any worse?

**Draco's POV**

Draco Malfoy sat beside an infuriated Pansy Parkinson at breakfast on a Tuesday. Draco looked over at Pansy feeling a little worried, she hadn't eaten in almost a week and was starting to look malnourished.

"Pansy, you better eat something or you're going to get sick pretty soon." Draco said plainly spooning yogurt into his mouth.

Pansy was on a hunger strike ever since they had fought with Blaise last week. She was refusing to move on and instead not eat food. She turned to him shooting daggers from his eyes and slapped the yogurt out of his hand.

"What the hell?! Did it look like I was finished with that? Just because you're on a hunger strike doesn't mean I have to be." Draco exclaimed reaching for another yogurt. Jesus she needed to calm down.

"How are you not angry?!" She slammed her fist on the table, "How are you not mad because of what he did?"

Draco wasn't going to lie. Blaise had been his best friend for four years and was there with him through the worst of times and last week felt like a betrayal, but that wasn't what Pansy needed to hear so he said, "Because it's been a week. Sure, it was kind of a dick move but you honestly need to let it go Pansy." He rolled his eyes.

"Kind of a dick move? Let it go?" He could feel her ice-cold stare piercing into his soul.

"Yes?" Draco responded nervously. "_Though she be but little, she is fierce"_ he thought thinking of the famous quote.

Pansy let out an exasperated roar that had half the dining hall staring at her. "What?!" She demanded forcefully at her audience. Then they all darted their eyes away.

Draco, Pansy, and Blaise inspired a lot of fear amongst the students at Hogwarts. This wasn't a reputation that Draco was looking to give up. So as Pansy stormed out of the dining hall he stifled a laugh into his biscuit.

_**A/N: Hope you liked it! I know it was short! REVIEW PLEASE!**_

-Rosie xoxoxoxo


End file.
